


The Consequences of Cluedo

by Youarethelightoftheworld



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cluedo is a dangerous game, Crack, Fluff, Fun times on the floor of 221B, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mrs. Hudson has had it with all of you, Slash, Smut, sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youarethelightoftheworld/pseuds/Youarethelightoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cluedo is a very dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a ficlet for Tumblr. To be honest I don't know much about Cluedo so if you notice anything odd let me know ;)

John had no idea how they had ended up sitting cross-legged on the floor of 221B playing Cluedo, but so far, it wasn’t going well.

“Honestly, Mrs. Hudson, the next move is quite obvious.”

“Sherlock, darling, drink your tea. I am perfectly capable of making my own deductions while playing a simple game like Cluedo.”

John didn’t even need to look up to know that Sherlock was rolling his eyes. Why on earth had he thought it was a good idea to bring home this game?

“MRS. HUDSON. You’re doing it all wrong! Oh, this is hateful, I NEED A CASE.”

“You’ve just solved one, Sherlock! Now, be nice to Mrs. Hudson, she doesn’t deserve your petulance.”

“John, I can see by the turn-ups on your jeans that you haven’t had an orgasm in 3 days, but that doesn’t mean I will accept any idiocy from you. Silence would be in your best interest.”

Mrs. Hudson let out a cry of horror and disappeared from the flat. For a woman with a bad hip, she moved well when it was necessary.

The glare that John fixed on Sherlock was enough to intimidate the toughest of men.

“Uh, John, I…”

Before Sherlock could finish the sentence, John had straddled his hips right there on the floor of the living room.

“That’s good...good deduction, Sherlock. Now, what are you going to do about it?”

Although they never knew which of them had upended the Cluedo board, game pieces were found in unexpected corners of the flat for many days afterwards.


End file.
